Ray Manchester (Captain Man)/Relationships
This is a list of relationships shared with Ray Manchester (Captain Man). Relationships Henry Hart : See also: Henray Henry is Captain Man's sidekick. He once temporarily fired Henry when he confirmed that he was Kid Danger to Charlotte, but rehired him when he gave him the credit for catching the Phone Shark. It is revealed that Henry makes Captain Man sandwiches. It is shown that he deeply cares about Henry. For example in Invisible Brad, Brad kept hurting Henry and almost injured him and Captain Man was really mad. Also, in the same episode, he says that Henry is an excellent sidekick. There are examples in other episodes like in Henry the Man-Beast, he was happy for Henry getting a date. He even gave him the day off. In Too Much Game, he went to Henry's basketball game. He's even been to his house three times and has helped him with life situations at school and some other situations outside of school. He clearly worries and shows concern about Henry when he is unconscious in the episode Dream Busters. He also showed major concern when Henry was knocked uncouncious from Mark's electrofied arm in Thumb War. They are really close friends. Charlotte Page : See also: Chray Charlotte works for Captain Man when she found out that Henry was Kid Danger, and passed the "Pickle Test". Since then she has figured out problems too hard for him. He cares about Charlotte, and vice-versa. Kris Hart Captain Man is attracted to Henry's mom after Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems when he saw her picture in Henry's room. In The Space Rock, he flirted with her in the presence of both her husband and son. He tells Jake he has a beautiful wife then says home in Let's Make a Steal. He tries to replace Jake Hart as the husband and father in the Hart family in Man of the House. Schwoz Schwartz : See also: Roz Schwoz was one of his friends until Schwoz stole his girlfriend and Ray kicked him out of the Man Cave. After Schwoz fixed the stuff in the Man Cave, Ray still wanted Schwoz out of his life, but eventually decided to let him stay and he becomes noticeably nicer to Schwoz than in Too Much Game. Despite this, Ray and Schwoz still have their moments to where Ray may get annoyed by the stuff Schwoz does sometimes and often picks on Schwoz and challenges him. Gooba Gooch Ray and Gooch are great friends and get along very well. He acts as lookout for the Man Cave. Jake Hart He knows that Ray is Henry's boss, but he is unaware that Ray is Captain Man and his son Henry Hart is Kid Danger. Ray tells him he has a beautiful wife and covers it up by saying home. Piper Hart : See also: Pipray He writes brat under her name in Birthday Girl Down while trying to prove Henry innocent. He shoots an alien off her face in The Space Rock. He also makes her president of the Man Fans. Laylani Laylani is Ray's Hawaiian friend who often hula dances and occasionally spends time with him. It is unknown if Ray romantically likes her but it can be implied they are just simply good friends who hang out. Brad Belcher Ray and Brad have a very complicated relationship. Ray is the reason Brad is invisible, and Brad resents him for that. However, he still seems to like Ray and want to spend time with him, asking Ray in Invisible Brad if they can go ride roller coasters together, also standing so close that Ray could feel him breathing on his neck. Brad also wants to take Henry's place as Captain Man's sidekick, attempting to force Henry to quit so he could take over the position. Ray felt so bad about the incident that turned Brad invisible that he lent Brad four thousand dollars, let him stay in the man cave for two months, and paid for a nose job for him. Ray only becomes truly angry with Brad when he starts targeting Henry to make him quit his job as Ray's sidekick. Despite this, Ray seems truly saddened when Brad gets hit by a bus and "dies". They then show extreme dislike of each other when Brad returns in Grave Danger, Brad attempting to make Ray think he's going crazy and then burying he and Henry alive to take his place as Captain Man, leading to a fight between the two of them. Evelyn Hall Gwen Gwen and Ray were engaged for a short period of time during Love Muffin. She made Ray fall in love with her after convincing him to eat one of her special muffins and kiss her. She uses Ray's compliance to rob banks in Swellview without repercussions, and also gets Ray to reveal the true identities of Captain Man and Kid Danger. However, when the rest of the group finds out about their relationship, they become suspicious and find out the truth about Gwen. Henry insults Ray to get him angry so that the effects of the muffin wear off and he realizes what he has been doing. He pretends to still be in love with her as she leaves to go rob a bank, before revealing himself by ripping off her ponytail. Gwen then threatens to reveal Captain Man and Kid Danger's true identities to the world if they don't let her leave. They eventually let her escape but Henry comments that they will get her someday. Lacey Lumbar Category:Lists Category:Pairings with Ray Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5